1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a novel gear system for use with slitting machine for use in cutting rolled material, such as magnetic, vinyl, reflective, pre-mask and banner material. Further a locking end allows the material carrying support to be open at one end to rapidly change the rolls of material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Rolled materials are used in many areas for various end uses. Because the final products can range from display banners to car detailing strips, a machine used for cutting the material must be highly adjustable and accurate. The material cut by the machines is highly varied as to weight and resistance to the cutting blade, as well as the width of the cut. Prior art machines have been large lathe-like devices which are heavy and extremely expensive.
The disclosed machine overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by allowing for accurate cuts to be obtained in an easily portable machine.